


Not okay

by Aredriseth (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aredriseth





	1. Not

_" W-as ma-achst du da!?"_

 

_"Siehst du es nicht?"_

 

_"Ja, a-ber wieso?"_

 

_" Weil ich es will?"_

 

_"Ab-ber wir sind do-ch beide männlich"_

 

_"?"_

 

_" Männer küsst man(n)  nicht"_


	2. 2

_"Wieso nicht?"_

 

_"We-wei-l..."_

 

_"Yeah?"_

 

_"D-desh-halb!"_

 

_"Shut up! Ich will dich küssen."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh, oh. Wenn es denn so falsch ist, wieso gefällt es dir?"_

 

_"Hmpf"_

 

_"Wer sagt dass ich es mag?"_

 


End file.
